simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mroczny Kosiarz
left |partner= |zwierzęta = |dostępność = NPC |otoczenie = }} Mroczny Kosiarz (ang. Grim Reaper) - śmierć. Zabiera Simów do świata umarłych, kiedy umierają ze starości lub na skutek wypadku. Można prosić Mrocznego Kosiarza, aby nie zabierał zmarłego. Jeśli proszący Sim jest w dobrym nastroju i miał dobre kontakty z umierającym, Kosiarz nie zabierze go do świata duchów. Życie dla Sima można też wygrać, grając z Kosiarzem w "ence pence" lub szachy. Jeśli Sim umiera ze starości z platynową aspiracją Mroczny Kosiarz daje bezpłatny urlop na Hawaje naszemu Simowi, bez końca, chyba, że, użyjemy Wskrzeszeniomatu. Romans z Oliwką Widmo Ze wspomnień Oliwki Widmo możemy wyczytać, że miała romans z Mrocznym Kosiarzem (w jej wspomnieniach jest napisane: "Mroczny Kosiarz,Ja i małe-Bara-bara"). Z tego związku narodził się syn Nerwus Jakiś. Wiadomo, że w młodości trafił do rodziny zastępczej którzy nazwali go Nerwowym Przedmiotem Do Przeprowadzania Eksperymentów. Jednak z winy tłumaczy gry w polskiej wersji syn Oliwki nazywa się Nerwus Jakiś. Możemy udowodnić, że Oliwka jest jego matką prostym sposobem: jeśli Oliwka umrze, zostawi Nerwusowi spadek. W testamencie napisane będzie:"Dziecko zmarłej,Nerwus Jakiś otrzymuję kwotę x simoleonów". Jak go zdobyć Można go na chwilę wziąć do rodziny (potem zostaje na obrazku przy ładowaniu): # Wpisujemy kod "boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true" (gdy wpiszemy wciskamy Enter)! # Klikamy na Sima z przyciśniętym na klawiaturze klawisz "Shift" # Wybieramy na Simie opcję: Spawn.../Tombstone of L and D.../Add neigbor to family.../Mroczny Kosiarz Po chwili zniknie. Jeśli damy jej poziom aspiracji 4, pojawi nam się poziom aspiracji "Nieuleczalna romantyczka". Jest to więc ona o pragnieniu romansowania. Ale w Miłowie pojawia się pragnienie popularności. Możliwe więc że jest więcej Mrocznych...Dodatkowo, na przypomnienie, wiele postaci NPC (tych specjalnych jak np. Terapeuta) ma dla odróżnienia spację na końcu. The Sims Średniowiecze Thumb|left Tutaj Kosiarz wygląda trochę jak anioł śmierci. Pojawia się przy śmierci Sima. W przeciwieństwie do innych części, ceremonia śmierci sima przebiega znacznie krócej. W jej trakcje ciało sima i Kosiarz po prostu "wsiąkają" w ziemię. W tej wersji gry nie da się prosić Kosiarza o pozostawienie Sima żywym. Ciekawostki o Kosiarzu *Czasami ma wieniec na szyi. *Marzenie: Spotkanie się z trzema nieznajomymi którzy by się okazali Jeźdźcami Apokalipsy. *Inne: Lubi spacery po plaży. Uważa się za miłośniczkę koni, za nic nie zmieniłaby białego rumaka za "Szpanerskie Auto". Ulubiony zespół - Styx. (Rodzaj żeński jest tu dodany ze względu na nazwę "Śmierć" - rodzaj żeński). *W The Sims 3 można się z nim zaprzyjaźnić i nawiązać więcej interakcji, niż dotychczas (można mieć z nim dzieci). *Gdy wpiszemy kod moveObjects on, gdy przyjdzie po sima można go usunąć, wtedy nie będzie nagrobka zmarłego sima. *Po wpisaniu kodu boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true, to w tworzeniu rodziny będzie można wziąć strój Kosiarza. *W The Sims 3 jest młodym dorosłym. (Właściwie, to jest dwóch Kosiarzy - jeden dorosły, a drugi - młody dorosły, nie są spokrewnieni). *W The Sims Mroczny Kosiarz jest kobietą. *W The Sims 2 ma dziecko z Oliwką Widmo. *W The Sims 3 umie grać na basie. *W The Sims 3 można zagrać z nim w szachy, aby wygrać życie dla zmarłego Sima. ( chyba, że umarł ze starości ) *W The Sims Średniowiecze czarodziej może zrobić "Strój Mrocznego Kosiarza". *Jego ulubiony zespół, Styx jest prawdziwym zespołem grającym rock progresywny, którego nazwa jest zapożyczona z nazwy rzeki w Hadesie w mitologii greckiej. Uwaga: Po aktualizacji The Sims 3 , nie można już mieć z nim dzieci.. *W The Sims 2 występuje także pod nazwami "Ponury Żniwiarz" i "Kostucha". Gdzie te dziwne przezwiska się pojawiają? *Gdy zwierzak umiera (The Sims 3) Kosiarz nawiązuję z nim interakcje (te dobre interakcje) a później opuszcza parcele. 1. Gdy Sim ma pragnienie "Wywinąć się śmierci", w opisie pojawiają się słowa "przyjdzie Ponury Żniwiarz". 2. Gdy Sim ma wspomnienie uratowania jakiegoś Sima od śmierci, opis zaczyna się słowami "A masz, Kostucho!" Ciekawostki: 1. Jeśli w danym domu zginą wszyscy Simowie, czasem pojawia się opis Śmierci. Jest tam napisane, że jest Bykiem, jednak gdy dodamy Kostuchę do rodziny za pomocą kodu Będzie Rakiem. Galeria mroczny1.png mroczny2.jpg mroczny3.jpg mrocznastatua.jpg Screenshot-44.jpg|Sim i Mroczny Kosiarz Screensho6t.jpg Plea_Sims_1.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz w The Sims: Światowe Życie 640px-ReaperChess.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz gra w szachy z Simką 608px-Sims3Death.png bgfd (6).jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz na motorze Nervous Subject.png|Nerwus Jakiś prawdopodobnie jest synem Mrocznego.|link=Nerwus Jakiś snapshot_5c26d637_fc383013.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz z The Sims 2 grim.jpg.gif|Mroczny Kosiarz przytula umierającego psa 235px-Olive Specter.png|Według niektórych teorii, Oliwka Widmo miała romans z Mrocznym.|link=Oliwka Widmo Mk.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz zapomniał włożyć ubrania służbowego... screen sims 3 pets 3 medium.jpg|Mroczny jedzie na koniu! Prawdziwe.oblicze.kostka.jpg|Znowu zapomniał ubrania służbowego... Dziecko.kostka.jpg|Dziecko Mrocznego Kostek.i.duchy.kostka.jpeg|Mroczny i...Duchy kostka! Mroczny Kosiarz w CAS.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz w Trybie Tworzenia Sima Screenshot-566.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz gra w bilard. MrocznyWHistoriachZBW.jpg|Mroczny zabiera Kazimierza Kręciołka w The Sims Historie Z Bezludnej Wyspy. KomórkaKostka.jpg|Komórka Mrocznego. MauzoleumT.jpg MauzoleumSS.jpg MauzoleumOS.jpg MauzoleumAS.jpg MauzoleumAP.jpg MauzoleumSTS.jpg en:Grim Reaper fr:Grande Faucheuse Kategoria:Simowie NPC Kategoria:Śmierć